Hadereth
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Hadereth meets Erestor through a mutual friend named Andro..Erestor falls in love with Hadereth and wants to be his, but finds out that Hadereth has a dark past? Can Erestor save Hadereth from himself or will Hadereth be further corrupted? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Hadereth

By: Erestor83

**I know I know...ITS ABOUT TIME LOL...okay so here are a few notes: I am unsure of exactly when Celebrimbor was born, so for the purpose of this story, we will say in Gondolin...I don't know why, but I cannot picture Hadereth as anyone's son except for Celebrimbor's. Also, even though it starts in Gondolin, it does end in Imladris...in this fic Ecthelion and Erestor are brothers...they have a sister named Elithraniel...**

**OC's: Hadereth, Andro, Elithraniel, Fararith, Glewiel, and Daerion**

**PAIRINGS:**

**Gondolin: OC/OC (Hadereth/Andro), Erestor/OC(Hadereth), Glorfindel/Ecthelion**

**Imladris: Erestor/?, Elrond/Glorfindel**

**Summary: Hadereth, son of Celebrimbor, meets Erestor, the Advisor of King Turgon, through a fellow Warrior of Gondolin named Andro..Erestor falls in love with Hadereth and wants to be his, but finds out that Hadereth has a dark past? **

CHAPTER 1

Hadereth sipped his wine as he leaned back on the couch. He had just been offically deemed a warrior this day by his friend Andro. The only problem was that Hadereth had no one to share with. Andro had a lover, but Hadereth did not. Hadereth knew that Andro's free time went to harassing some young elf, but he did not know whom. Hadereth sighed to himself. Why could he not find an elf for himself? Hadereth's thoughts were interrupted when Andro entered his rooms. Hadereth smiled at his friend.

" How are you mellon nin?"

Andro grinned wickedly.

" I have found an elf for you to take to your bed."

Hadereth stood with a smile plastered on his face.

" Who is he?"

Andro smirked.

" He is a lowly Advisor."

Hadereth scoffed.

" Do you think that low of me that you would want me to have an Advisor?"

Andro grinned.

" But he is a beautiful one and I am taking you to meet him."

XXXXXXXX

Hadereth and Andro stood outside the royal hall. Andro entered first, with Hadereth behind him. They reached the main hall and made a turn for the royal library. Hadereth grinned when he saw a tall, slender. raven haired elf writing missives. Andro smiled.

" Hello Erestor."

Erestor looked up and stood.

" Lord Andro..."

Erestor looked at the elf beside him.

" Who is this?"

Andro clapped a hand on Hadereth's shoulder.

" This is Hadereth, son of Celebrimbor. Hadereth, this is Erestor, son of Daerion."

Hadereth smiled at Erestor, nearly laughing when Erestor blushed and turned away. One of the warriors arrived just then and whispered something to Andro, then left. Andro groaned.

" Hadereth, we are needed."

Hadereth nodded, then turned back to Erestor, who was looking at him again.

" I hope to see you again Erestor."

Erestor smiled.

" I hope to see you as well."

Hadereth returned the smile.

" You will."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**did you like chapter 1? here we go again..no Erestor in this chapter.. this chapter has graphic sex...**

CHAPTER 2

It had been two days since Hadereth had met Erestor. Andro and Hadereth were planning Hadereth's next move. Andro grinned at his friend.

" You would have to lie about your past. You could never tell him about Maravorn, Celehan, or any of the others."

Hadereth thought about this for a moment, then a grin slowly spread across his features.

" I can always change the story."

Andro raised an eyebrow.

" How do you mean?"

Hadereth put on his best scared face and forced himself to cry. He then approached Andro, acting as thought Andro were Erestor.

" Erestor, I cannot bare to keep this a secret any longer. My past is horrible. When I was younger, I was taken against my will by two named Maravorn and Celehan. They hurt me, wounded me for all time."

After his speech, Hadereth schooled his features and wiped the tears from his face. Hadereth grinned and bowed when Andro applauded him.

" That was brillant mellon nin."

Hadereth returned to his seat beside Andro.

" Was I convincing?"

Andro was beaming.

" Yes, you were, but.."

Hadereth raised an eyebrow.

" But what?"

Andro looked down to the slight bulge in his leggings. Hadereth noticed it as well and grinned.

" Was that because of me?"

Andro nodded.

" I was thinking of you and what you had done to Maravorn and Celehan."

Hadereth untied Andro's leggings and pushed them down. He roughly grabbed Andro's length, causing Andro to moan. Andro looked at Hadereth.

" Imagine me as Erestor."

Hadereth grinned. He stroked Andro roughly, causing the older warrior to scream. Hadereth stopped suddenly, pulling Andro to his feet, then bending him over the chair. Andro looked back at Hadereth.

" Take me Hadereth."

Hadereth discarded his leggings and pushed his length deep inside Andro's unprepared hole. Andro moaned.

" Thats right meleth nin. Treat me as you would Erestor."

Hadereth grabbed Andro's hips and began pounding into him. Andro screamed as he felt Hadereth hit his sweet spot. Hadereth pounded into him harder and harder. Andro could feel Hadereth grab his length again and stroke him roughly. Andro threw his head back and screamed as his release came. Only moments, he heard Hadereth scream as his release filled Andro's backside. Andro laid over the chair exhausted. He whimpered as he felt Hadereth pull out of him. Hadereth picked up Andro and laid him on the nearby couch. Andro fell asleep in Hadereth's arms. Hadereth smiled down at Andro with tears in his eyes.

" I sometimes wish I really were your meleth."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so Erestor reappears in this chapter...and Andro confesses something to Hadereth...**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor walked through the library, trying to get thoughts of Hadereth to leave his mind. He could not forget the dark haired warrior, the son of Celebrimbor. He nearly cringed when he thought of who had introduced them. Andro, the most noble of all the warriors in Gondolin. Erestor briefly touched his left hand to his right side, remembering their meeting only days before he had met Hadereth.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Hello Erestor."_

_Andro's eyes seemed to darken as he looked at the young Advisor. Not quite at his majority, yet the King deemed him fit for the position of an Advisor. Erestor swallowed hard at the cold look in Andro's eyes. _

" _Lord Andro, what a pleasant surprise. It is not often I see you in the library."_

_Andro, who had one hand behind his back, smiled at Erestor._

" _I have come to visit you, Erestor. I realize that I have not gotten to know you."_

_Erestor suspiciously eyed the arm linked to the hand that he could now see. _

" _You should visit more often My Lord."_

_Andro slowly approached Erestor._

" _I believe I will."_

_Erestor watched as Andro slowly pulled his arm from behind his back, smiling as he did so. Erestor swallowed hard again when he saw a pipe come into his view._

" _Lord Andro..."_

_Erestor's words were cut short as he felt the pipe impact with his right side. Erestor fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Andro kept the smile on his face._

" _Poor Erestor. You should know from the rumors that I am not an elf to allow yourself alone with."_

*END FLASHBACK*

Erestor felt tears spring to his eyes, but quickly wiped them away when he heard footsteps in the library. He forced himself to smile when he saw his brother Ecthelion, Lord of the House of the Fountain, and his lover Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. Ecthelion could see something was amiss with his brother and turned to his beloved.

" Give me one moment with him meleth." Ecthelion whispered into Glorfindel's ear.

Glorfindel gave a quick nod and left. Ecthelion approached Erestor.

" Hello Toren. How do you fare this day?"

Erestor averted his eyes from his brother.

" I am well."

Ecthelion shook his head.

" Do not lie to me Erestor."

Erestor sighed. How could he tell Ecthelion the truth?

XXXXXXXX

Andro slowly came out of reverie. He realized that he was still in Hadereth's rooms.

"Hadereth?"

Hadereth emerged from the bathing chamber.

" Yes?"

Andro patted the couch beside him.

"Sit."

Hadereth sat beside his friend. It was only then that he noticed that Andro had lowered his head.

" Andro, what is it?"

Andro lifted his head.

" There is something you do not know about myself and Erestor."

Hadereth raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Andro grinned.

" I have harmed him. I took a pipe to his right side."

Hadereth began to chuckle.

" Why, Andro, I did not know you had it in you to harm him."

Andro stood and sat in Hadereth's lap.

" Do you really sometimes wish you were my meleth?"

Hadereth's eyes widened. Andro had heard his confession. Hadereth swallowed hard, then nodded.

" Yes."

Andro thought for a moment, then grinned once again.

" How about this? Once Erestor picks you for his majority rites and after you take him, you and I will be together for all time. I will even help you."

Hadereth laughed. Erestor's majority night would be something Erestor would never forget.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so we are taking a breather from Hadereth, Erestor, and Andro...in this chapter, you will meet the following:**

**Elithraniel: daughter of Daerion, sister of Ecthelion and Erestor..**

**Glewiel: head healer of Gondolin, sister of Idril..**

**Fararith: female warrior of Gondolin, sister of Glorfindel..**

**Daerion: former warrior of Gondolin, father of Ecthelion, Elithraniel, and Erestor (in that order)**

CHAPTER 4

Elithraniel was assisting Glewiel in cleaning up the healing wing. Glewiel, although the daughter of the King, chose to do normal work rather than get caught up in her family's lineage. Elithraniel was about to change the sheets on one of the beds, when she heard someone enter. Glewiel nearly dropped the armful of remedies she was holding. Elithraniel laughed.

" Peace mellon nin. It is just Fararith."

Fararith walked up to Elithraniel and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

" Hello meleth nin."

Elithraniel giggled.

" Hello seron vell."

Glewiel rolled her eyes. Did these two always have romantic moments? Glewiel nearly laughed at herself. They were wed, of course they had romantic moments. Fararith looked at Glewiel.

" Hello mellon nin. I am sorry for startling you."

Glewiel was about to reply, but then saw someone enter the healing wing. She bowed slightly.

" Lord Daerion."

Daerion smiled at her.

" Mara tuile Glewiel."

Daerion turned to his daughter, who was caught in a kiss with her new wife. Daerion cleared his throat loudly, causing Elithraniel and Fararith to jump apart. Fararith bowed.

" Lord Daerion, forgive me."

Elithraniel rolled her eyes and hugged Daerion.

" Ada, you must stop doing that."

Daerion chuckled, but then grew serious.

" May I speak with you alone my daughter?"

Elithraniel nodded and followed Daerion out of the healing wing. Daerion took a deep breath before he finally spoke.

" Have you noticed anything out of sorts with Erestor?"

Elithraniel nodded.

" Yes Ada, I have. A few nights ago, he came to Fararith and I. He asked if we knew how to set a fracture."

Daerion raised an eyebrow.

" Who harmed him?"

Elithraniel shrugged.

" I know not."

Daerion saw Ecthelion running toward them. He stopped beside Elithraniel, then smiled.

" Erestor told me who he has chosen for his majority night."

Daerion looked at his eldest son in interest.

" Whom?"

Ecthelion grinned widely.

" Lord Hadereth."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so we have come the day everyone's talking about: Erestor's Majority Celebration...end of this chapter will be set in Imladris...**

CHAPTER 5

Daerion led his son into the crowded hall. Erestor looked around and saw Hadereth standing with Andro. Erestor smiled brightly at Hadereth, remembering a conversation they had had the day before Ecthelion had found him in the library.

*FLASHBACK*

" _Lord Hadereth, how have you been?"_

_Hadereth wanted to laugh at the nervousness in Erestor's voice. Erestor sounded like a love sick fool. Hadereth had to repeatedly remind himself mentally that he was here to wins Erestor. _

" _I am well and what about you Erestor? How have you been?"_

_Erestor slightly lowered his head.._

" _I have been better my Lord. Trying to pick my majority partner is driving me mad."_

_Hadereth seemed to contemplate this for a moment._

" _Perhaps you can choose a close friend, such as Andro."_

_Erestor cringed. Hadereth knew at that moment that what Andro had told him was true. Hadereth put his hand on Erestor's shoulder._

" _Pick one you will trust."_

*END FLASHBACK*

Erestor stood before King Turgon and his two daughters Idril and Glewiel. King Turgon took a step forward and laid his hand on Erestor's shoulder.

" Erestor, son of Daerion, congratulations on your majority. It is now time for you to pick your majority rites partner."

Erestor bowed to the King of Gondolin and turned to face the lot of Gondolin.

" I choose Lord Hadereth."

Andro grinned at Hadereth.

" Take him Hadereth nin." Andro whispered.

Hadereth walked toward Erestor, then stopped in front of him. King Turgon turned to Hadereth.

" Lord Hadereth, do you accept Erestor's request for you to show him the ways of love as his majority partner?"

Hadereth smiled at Erestor.

" I accept."

XXXXXXXX

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

Andro watched as Hadereth grabbed a glass of wine. Hadereth sat on Andro's lap.

" It is done."

Andro grinned.

" Do you taste like him?"

Hadereth grinned and nodded.

" Would you like to kiss me and taste him meleth nin?"

Andro moaned as he kissed Hadereth. His lips carried the taste of Erestor. Hadereth licked Andro's lips.

" Savor it Andro nin."

XXXXXXXX

*IMLADRIS*

Erestor sat straight up in his bed. This was not Gondolin. This was Imladris. Erestor lowered his head. He had never told anyone about what Hadereth and Andro had done to him and that was why both Hadereth and Andro had lived in Lindon and now in Imladris. Hadereth was a warrior and just as in Gondolin, he trained with Glorfindel, who was now lovers with the Lord of Imladris. Ecthelion had sailed, as had a few other that had survived the fall of Gondolin. As for Andro, he served as a teacher and tutor to Elrond's children. Erestor buried his face in his hands. By not telling anyone what had happened, he had put his friends and what was left of his family at risk. What had he done?

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**here we go again lol...**

CHAPTER 6

Hadereth turned to Andro who sat beside him in the gardens. Andro's face held nothing but resolute anger.

" Andro?"

Andro turned to face Hadereth, the anger evident in his eyes.

" What?"

Hadereth lowered his head. It had been this way since the fall of Gondolin. Andro had been cruel toward his own lover, beating him beyond repair at times when he was angry. Hadereth stood and positioned himself in front of Andro.

" Do you have use of me?"

Andro raised his head.

" Come closer."

Hadereth stepped forward, not expecting anything to happen. Andro leapt to his feet suddenly and backhanded Hadereth so violently that Hadereth fell to the ground. Andro stood over his fallen lover.

" Be in our rooms in five minutes. Do not make me look for you."

Hadereth only nodded and watched as Andro left in a flurry of robes. Hadereth's heart sank. Why had he ever befriended that elf? Hadereth was about to stand when he heard footsteps nearing him. He stayed completely still, hoping that whoever it was would leave. He was shocked when the form of Erestor appeared. Erestor's eyes widened at the sight of Hadereth. He inclined his head.

" Lord Hadereth."

Hadereth slowly stood. As Hadereth brushed a few leaves from his robes, Erestor noticed a red mark on his cheek.

" My Lord, are you well?"

Hadereth's head snapped up.

"Why do you ask?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

" You look as though you have been hit."

Hadereth rolled his eyes.

" I am a warrior, you pathetic excuse of an elf. Of course I would look as though I was hit."

With those words, Hadereth walked off.

XXXXXXXX

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

Erestor sat in his rooms, reading as usual. He heard a loud knock from the main doors. He slowly stood, walking to the door, wondering who would knock at his door at this hour of night. Erestor slowly opened the door, surprised to see Hadereth standing there, his face tear and blood stained. Hadereth lowered his eyes from Erestor's.

" I do not mean to intrude on you Erestor. I am sorry. I did not know where to go."

Erestor allowed Hadereth entry to his rooms, silently closing the door behind him. Hadereth sat in a nearby chair and watched as Erestor sat on the couch.

" What happened to you Hadereth?"

Hadereth lowered his head.

" Do you remember what happened in Gondolin?"

Erestor swallowed thickly.

" I do. Very well."

Hadereth felt tears streaming down his face.

" Do you know why I did it?"

Erestor nodded, though Hadereth could not see him.

" So Andro would take you as his lover." 

Hadereth felt his sadness overwhelm him.

" Yes, but now I am nothing more than his personal beating bag."

Erestor's eyes widened. He slowly stood and knelt in front of Hadereth. He lifted Hadereth's chin with his finger. When he saw the complete sorrow his eyes held, he understood.

" He has taken you against your will this night."

Hadereth nodded. He felt Erestor's arms encircle him. Erestor laid a gentle kiss to the top of Hadereth's head.

" Hadereth, I am sorry."

Hadereth shook his head.

" Do not be. I deserved it for what I have done to you and the others."

Erestor's eyes widened.

" What others?"

" Maravorn and Celehan to name a couple."

Erestor felt his breath hitch.

" Who else Hadereth?"

Hadereth lowered his head.

" There were only two others. One was Maravorn's brother. The other was yours."

Ecthelion had told Erestor that he had been taken once unwillingly, but Erestor did never find out by who. Until now.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**okay so in this chapter, Hadereth begs for forgiveness...thats right: beg Hadereth beg lol..**

CHAPTER 7

Erestor lifted Hadereth's chin with his finger once more. He could see nothing but sadness in the eyes of the one who harmed him in Gondolin.

" Hadereth, I..."

Hadereth brought his fingers to Erestor's lips, silencing him.

" Speak not Erestor. I know what I have done is wrong. I only want your forgiveness. I do not expect you to give it freely of course."

Hadereth stood slowly. Erestor's eyes followed him and widened in shock as he saw Hadereth bend over the couch and motioned him over. Erestor stood and walked over to him. Hadereth lowered his head to the cushion.

" I beg your forgiveness Erestor. This is the only way that you can know you can trust me."

Erestor's felt tears sting his eyes.

" Are you saying that I should do to you the same as you did to me in Gondolin?"

Hadereth felt fresh tears spill from his eyes, hearing the shaking of Erestor's voice.

" Yes. The way should be easy considering what I just went through with Andro."

Erestor grabbed Hadereth by the back of his torn tunic and pulled him upright. Hadereth was shocked when Erestor slapped him in the face. There were tears streaming down the raven haired elf's face.

" I would never do such a thing Hadereth! Not even to you!"

Hadereth took a step back, realizing that Erestor was right. Erestor was not like him, nor any other elf. Hadereth felt a hand on the cheek that had been slapped. Erestor shook his head when Hadereth flinched from the touch.

" Hadereth, I am sorry I hit you. I was only angry. Do not fear my touch mellon nin."

Hadereth's eyes widened.

" Mellon nin?"

Erestor nodded.

" It has been many years since my majority and I have to accept what happened. I forgave you long ago Hadereth, though I would not admit until now."

Hadereth fell to his knees in front of Erestor.

" I am so sorry Erestor. I should have never taken up with Andro."

Erestor knelt beside his former lover.

" All is well Hadereth. Perhaps one day you will find love, as will I."

Hadereth raised his head to look at Erestor. He moved closer to Erestor's ear.

" I know you will not believe it, but you are the only one I have ever loved since first I saw you." Hadereth whispered.

Erestor looked at Hadereth in confusion.

" I thought you loved Andro. Is that not why you hurt me?" Erestor whispered back.

Hadereth touched his forehead to Erestor's.

" I believed I loved him only because we were alike, but once I harmed you, I felt anger toward Andro. Then tonight, I felt the suffering I had put you through."

Hadereth let his tears flow down his face.

" I do admit that since Andro aided in raising me that I was cruel, but when he told me what he did to you with a pipe, I thought it was unjust, but I acted as though I thought it was alright."

Erestor felt Hadereth's arms wrap around him. Hadereth swallowed hard.

"What I am trying to tell you Erestor is: I love you and I have loved you all along."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**hmmm Hadereth and love...well usually when I put the two together, they don't quite work, but as in my fic Be My Love For Eternity it seemed to work...by the way, I just realized I mentioned that Andro had a lover in Gondolin before he made the deal with Hadereth, so we are just going to say Andro used him... here we go...**

CHAPTER 8

Erestor pulled out of Hadereth's embrace.

" Do not lie to me Hadereth."

Hadereth shook his head.

" I do not lie to you Erestor. I love you."

Erestor cringed, remembering the last time Hadereth had said those words.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Hadereth..saes...stop...you are...hurting me."_

_Erestor could feel Hadereth's length inside him. It felt as though he was being torn apart. Hadereth lowered his head to touch his forehead to Erestor's. _

" _These are the ways of love."_

_Erestor felt tears streaming down his face._

" _It cannot be."_

_Hadereth hid the grin that wanted to show itself._

" _I do not lie to you Erestor. I love you, I have no use for lies."_

*END FLASHBACK*

"Erestor?"

Erestor looked at Hadereth, the fear evident in his eyes.

" You wish to harm me again, like in Gondolin."

Hadereth shook his head frantically after remembering himself the last time he had told Erestor he loved him.

" No Erestor. I swear it. I would never harm you again, nor would I allow anyone else to."

Erestor lowered his head.

" What if I harmed someone?"

Hadereth looked at Erestor in confusion.

" What do you mean?"

Erestor felt new tears forming.

" What if I was chosen to be someones majority partner and hurt them?"

Hadereth pulled Erestor into his arms.

" You are a kind elf Erestor. You would never do such a thing. Why do you ask?"

Erestor began to sob.

" Elladan has chosen me for his majority."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**hmmm what is it about me writing pieces on Elven majority? Who knows? I do not even know the proper age for Elven majority...anyway, in this chapter: Elladan and Elrohir's majority celebration..**

**NOTE: if you have noticed that ALL my majority writings look the same, it is that way for a reason...The reason being: I have NO idea how to make them different lol..also you will see the name Aearnos (pronounced: air-nos) appear...hes just an OC...**

CHAPTER 9

Elladan and Elrohir sat side by side in the Hall of Fire. Elladan was fidgeting nervously, while Elrohir remained calm. The crowd in the Hall of Fire quieted when the voice of the Lord of Imladris was heard.

" Tonight is a night of great importance. My sons take their step into majority. Tonight they will choose their majority partners."

Elrond turned to Elladan.

" Elladan, you are first. Who do you choose to be your majority partner?"

Elladan stood slowly and swallowed thickly.

" I choose Erestor, son of Daerion."

Erestor heard whispers in the crowd as he approached Elladan. Erestor inclined his head out of respect to Elladan. Elrond smiled.

" Erestor, son of Daerion, will you honor my son Elladan by being his majority partner and show him the ways of love this night?"

Erestor felt his skin go cold. He could not aid Elladan in this, not when he himself had never been shown the correct ways of love. Erestor looked over Elladan's shoulder and saw Hadereth looking at him as well. Erestor finally returned his gaze to Elladan, lowering his head as he did.

" I cannot."

Elladan's breath caught in his throat. Tears stung the elder twins eyes.

" Erestor, is it because of something I have done? A prank I have pulled?"

Erestor shook his head.

" No Elladan. I just cannot."

Elrond saw the remorse in Erestor's eyes as the dark haired Advisor inclined his head once more and walked away. Once again, Elrond turned to Elladan.

" You may choose another or you may ask for no partner."

Elladan lowered his head, feeling the tears streaming down his face.

" No partner."

Elrohir's eyes widened as his brother sat dejectedly beside him. Elrond shook his head slightly, then turned to Elrohir.

" Elrohir, who will you choose as your majority partner?"

Elrohir took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

" I choose Andro, son of Aearnos."

Erestor's head shot up. He noticed that Hadereth was looking at him in a panic. They watched as Andro walked toward Elrohir, taking Elrohir's hands into his own. Elrond smiled once again.

" Andro, son of Aearnos, will you honor my son Elrohir by being his majority partner and show him the ways of love this night?"

Andro smiled and looked into Elrohir's eyes.

" I do."

Elrohir smiled in return as Andro led him away from the Hall of Fire. Elrond felt a pair of arms encircle him as he watched them leave.

" Hello seron vell."

Elrond chuckled.

" Hello Glorfindel nin."

Glorfindel watched as Erestor rushed over to Hadereth and was about to say something, but was dragged to the dance floor by Elrond. Erestor and Hadereth stood side by side.

" Andro? He chose Andro?"

Erestor was in his own panic. He had said no to Elladan in fear that he would hurt him, but Andro saying yes to Elrohir could end up as much worse.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**okay so this will be the end chapter...sorry...hope you enjoyed this...this takes place later on the same night...**

CHAPTER 10

Erestor sat in the gardens with Hadereth. He held his face in his hands. Elladan had found Elrohir beaten and bloodied. Once the elder twin had told Elrond what Elrohir had told him that had transpired, Andro had been taken into imprisonment. Hadereth put an arm around Erestor's shoulders. He knew Erestor blamed himself for not telling anyone about what had happened in Gondolin. Hadereth was about to say something, but heard footsteps slowly approaching.

" Erestor?"

Erestor's head snapped up. Elladan was standing there with a worried look in his eyes. Erestor watched as Elladan's eyes fell on Hadereth. His worried look turned into a dark glare. Erestor knew then that Elladan knew of what happened in Gondolin. Hadereth took his arm from Erestor's shoulders to show Elladan that he meant Erestor no harm. Elladan returned his gaze to Erestor.

" Why did you not tell us?"

Erestor felt tears stinging his eyes.

" I did not know how and now Elrohir is hurt because of me."

Elladan sat on the other side of Erestor and pulled him into an embrace.

" It is not your fault Erestor."

Hadereth watched Elladan's eyes as Elladan held Erestor. There was nothing but love for the Advisor in them. Hadereth lowered his head and began to stand to leave, but felt a hand grab his arm. He looked and saw it was Elladan.

" Do not leave Hadereth. I know you love him. You must or you would not have been here with him. I do confess I love him as well, but I will not make him choose."

Hadereth smiled.

" He must love you as well. He normally fears touch. He loves me not."

Erestor looked up at Hadereth.

" I love you both."

Both Hadereth and Elladan looked at Erestor. They could tell from the look in his eyes that he spoke the truth. Elladan pulled Hadereth to sit on the bench once more. Hadereth held onto Erestor as well, then looked at Elladan.

" How will this work?"

Elladan grinned.

" If I could have chosen you both for my majority, I would have done so."

Erestor couldn't help but giggle. Hadereth looked at him and grinned.

" Was that a giggle?"

Erestor hid his face in Elladan's shoulder in embarrassment. Hadereth stroked Erestor's hair.

" I did not mean to tease."

Elladan chuckled at the two elves he loved.

" Do you think Ada would be angry if I chose two for my majority?"

Erestor straightened himself and stood from the bench, which Hadereth did as well. Each of them extended a hand toward Elladan. Elladan felt tears in his eyes as he heard Hadereth's voice.

" Will you allow two elves who love you the most in the world, show you the ways of love?"

Erestor smiled at Elladan.

" And also allow them to court you after?"

Elladan took the extended hands into his own.

" Yes."

Elladan was pulled into an embrace. Hadereth then realized at then that he was not like Andro after all. Unlike Andro, he could love.

~* THE END *~


End file.
